


[Podfic] Nobody's Daddy

by PencilSketchS



Series: Podfic Collection [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Babies, Breastfeeding, Emasculation/Effemination, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Nipples, Nurturer Dean, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, nipples and breastfeeding are NOT sexualised in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2483195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PencilSketchS/pseuds/PencilSketchS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: Dean breastfeeds a baby. Well, the damn thing was crying, what was he supposed to do?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Nobody's Daddy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nobody's Daddy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065502) by [almaasi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/almaasi/pseuds/almaasi). 



****

**Title:** [Nobody's Daddy ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1065502)

**Author:** [almaasi ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/almaasi/pseuds/almaasi)

**Reader + Cover image** : [PencilSketchS ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PencilSketchS/pseuds/PencilSketchS)

**Pairing:** Castiel/Dean Winchesteer Characters: Dean Winchester,Castiel, Sam Winchester

**Tags - Author:** Breastfeeding, nipples, Emasculation/Effemination, Accidental Baby Acquisition, fluff, Warm and Fuzzy feelings, babies, kissing, breastfeeding and nipples are NOT sexualised in this, Nurturer Dean

**Tags - Reader:** Podfic, Podfic length: 20-30 Minutes

**Author's Summery:** Dean breastfeeds a baby. Well, the damn thing was crying, what was he supposed to do?!

**Podfic:** (click to open, then right click to download) [[Googledocs](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B9FuRpUGrv7nUldETElXUFVmeGs/view?usp=sharing)] [[4shared](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/opegYqz-ba/Nobodys_Daddy.html)]

[Audiofic archive mp3 .zip file for Download](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/nobodys-daddy)

**Author's Note:**

> There is just something about nurturer Dean that makes me very happy. I enjoyed this fic so much.  
> Feel free to leave a comment if you enjoyed this podfic


End file.
